What have we found
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: “¿A quién le arrebataste la espada, Roronoa?” “¿Quién te dice que se la quité a alguien?” Zoro. Tashigi. Postserie.


**What have we found **

_by Silver Lady_**  
**

La única luz de la habitación era la vela que estaba encima de la mesa, al lado de todos los papeles que estaban por firmar. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar bien entrada la madrugada, la persona que estaba allí no dormía, ni siquiera leía o escribía algún mensaje; se limitaba a estar sentada en silencio, su mirada perdida sobre la oscura y vieja pared.

De pronto, se incorporó y se fue al otro lado de la habitación y cogió algo de allí, y se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente a la luz de la vela.

Una espada blanca: La Wadô Ichimonji.

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos cuando detectó que alguien se acercaba. 

- Eres tú.

Ella apretó los labios intentado guardar la compostura frente al prisionero y sus subordinados.

- Roronoa

- ¿Has venido a traerme el almuerzo?- preguntó él sonriendo de medio lado.

- He venido para hablar contigo.

Con los prisioneros no se _hablaba_, sino que se les sometía a un interrogatorio, pero Tashigi sabía bien que en el caso del antiguo caza recompensas se le podía sacar mucho más mediante la conversación.

- ¿Sobre…?

- La Wadô Ichimonji.

El legendario espadachín se puso tenso y la miró por primera vez en todo el rato con algo más que indiferencia. Con una rabia gélida, habría dicho Tashigi.

- Tengo que saber de dónde sacaste esa espada.

- ¿Para qué¿No pensabas quedártela tú para encargarte de que no cayera en malas manos?

- ¿La robaste?

- ¿Quién te crees que soy, mujer?- preguntó indignado.

- ¿La tomaste como premio de algún rival al que venciste?

- Eso nunca.

Tashigi meditó un momento.

- ¿Pertenecía a tu familia?

- Sí, claro…- respondió en todo sarcástico.- No hablemos de mi familia. La espada no es mía.

- ¿Y entonces?

- …Pero tampoco tú tienes derecho a quedártela.

- ¿A quién le arrebataste la espada, Roronoa!- gritó ella enfadada.

- ¿Quién te dice que se la quité a alguien? –dijo él de malhumor.- Nunca haría eso.

El resto de los marines asistía al "interrogatorio" entre algunos murmullos de admiración y temor. Tashigi les ignoró, centrándose en Roronoa. Lo cierto es que le creía; no le encajaba en la personalidad del espadachín el quedarse con el arma de otro.

- ¿Cómo llegó la Wadô Ichimonji a tus manos, Roronoa?

El hombre sonrió, pero se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- La dueña de esta katana está muerta. Mi maestro sólo me la prestó.

* * *

- ¡Contramaestre Tashigi, estamos llegando al pueblo, pero no vemos puerto en ninguna parte! 

- Anclad donde sea necesario.

La mujer le dio un último sorbo al té y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, donde empezó a cambiarse. Mientras cogía ropa limpia, su vista se fijó en una esquina de la estancia.

Allí, sobre la pared, descansaban dos espadas: su querida Shigure y la Wadô.

No quería quedársela, no _podía_ quedársela. Mirarla siquiera un instante ya era bastante duro. Había esperado que tal vez siendo de algún asqueroso pirata se resignaría y la guardaría junto a las otras, pero, por el contrario, según Roronoa la katana pertenecía a la familia que regía un dôjo en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Y, a decir verdad, lo prefería así.

Habían sido tres combates.

El primero fue la deshonra, la vergüenza: Roronoa le negó el derecho a un combate y a una muerte dignos. Sentía que había hecho el ridículo, que se había burlado de su buena fe y de su sueño, de su ideal de justicia. Pero lo peor de todo era que ella le diera pena, y que se excusara con aquella historia tan inverosímil de que se parecía a una antigua amiga.

El segundo fue duro, muy duro. Salió muy malparada de aquella lucha, con más heridas que todas las que había sufrido en toda su vida. Pero aquella vez tampoco la mató. Recordaba vívidamente el final, cómo la había logrado tumbar en el suelo y la Wadô, la mismísima Wadô Ichimonji, estaba clavada a apenas unos milímetros de su cuello. El combate, ya llegado a su fin, había sido presenciado por algunos compañeros del espadachín, que habían observado todo el tiempo en silencio, sin intervenir, tras unos escombros. Podía rememorar perfectamente todos los detalles de aquel momento: la respiración profunda y casi animal de Roronoa, su olor invadiéndolo todo, encima de ella, lleno de sudor y sangre, su voz antes y durante el combate "Por muchas veces que me lo supliques no te mataré" y luego, casi al oído, cuando ya la tenía completamente a su merced, acorralada entre su cuerpo y la espada "No puedo matarte".

Tembló ante el espejo, recordando ese "No puedo matarte" casi desesperado, impotente.

El tercero y último había sido con diferencia el peor. Algunos de los piratas de su grupo le pidieron que no lo hiciera, que lo dejase para otro momento, pero el capitán, Sombrero de Paja, les obligó a acompañarle lejos de allí, a seguir adelante sin su compañero. Estuvieron espada contra espada mucho más tiempo que otras veces, habiendo mejorado ambos su habilidad; él mismo había vencido a Mihwack hacía un tiempo. Lo dieron todo de sí mismos en aquel combate.

Y, al final, ella fue la que venció.

"¡Roronoa Zoro…!" gritó en la inmensidad del vacío del lugar, respirando con dificultad al igual que su contrario "¡ en nombre… del gobierno… del mundo y la marina… quedas arrestado!"

No fue ni una gran victoria ni un gran final. Más bien tenía un sabor amargo, como el de su saliva mezclada con sangre

* * *

- Disculpen que les haya hecho esperar tanto. Debía ocuparme de unos asuntos personales. 

El maestro del dôjo era ya un hombre de cierta edad, de voz serena y aspecto tranquilo y amable, vestido de gris y con los canos cabellos recogidos en una coleta, y unos ojos rasgados enmarcados tras unas sencillas gafas.

El hombre se sentó frente a Tashigi, que, nerviosa, comenzó a hablar:

- Verá, hemos venido por… por Roronoa Zoro…

- ¿Roronoa Zoro…?- preguntó el otro levantando las cejas.- Dejó el pueblo hace unos años…

- Lo sé… no es que le estemos buscando, es que, verá… lamento tener que darle esta noticia, pero su antiguo alumno ha sido detenido por delitos de piratería y-por supuesto, no se le está responsabilizando de nada- añadió rápidamente, a pesar de que la expresión de su interlocutor no había cambiado ni un ápice.-, sólo le estamos informando…

- Entiendo.

- Bien, pues… pues dado que ha sido detenido… se le han confiscado las armas y… y tenemos algo que es suyo.

Temblando ligeramente, la joven cogió la katana, que estaba cuidadosamente envuelta en una tela verde, y se la entregó a su legítimo dueño.

Éste no necesitó desenvolverla para saber lo que era:

- La Wadô Ichimonji.

- Sí.- musitó ella agachando la cabeza y sosteniendo la espada frente a él; el anciano tardó un rato de reaccionar:

- … gracias.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde, tras haber aceptado la amable invitación de quedarse a comer y descansar hasta el día siguiente, el hombre se acercó de nuevo a la suboficial. 

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, contramaestre Tashigi?

En silencio, se pusieron a caminar por el dôjo, hasta que él se decidió a explicarse:

- No puedo aceptar esa espada.

- ¿Eh? Pero…

- Ya no es nuestra. Ya no pertenece a la familia.

- Pero el mismo Roronoa dijo que usted se la había dado.

- Así es; él me la pidió y yo se la di. Es suya. Le pertenece a él.

La mujer se mordió el labio, preocupada. ¿Qué hacer? Ahora que Roronoa era un prisionero, la Wadô Ichimonji era una espada sin dueño, o, mejor dicho, pertenecía al gobierno del mundo. Y a pesar de que en el fondo quería deshacerse de ella, no estaba segura de querer entregar algo así al Estado.

- Le habrá costado a usted mucho estar donde está.

- ¿Eh? L-lo siento, no le he oído bien…

- Decía que para usted, ser mujer, espadachín –dijo mirando a la Shigure- y marine… ha debido de ser difícil.

Únicamente asintió.

- Yo no creo que las mujeres deban ser espadachines o marines.- Tashigi, perpleja, se preguntó qué debía decir en una situación como esa, pero el hombre siguió hablando.- Su cuerpo les pone en desventaja, son más débiles que los chicos. No sirven para la lucha.

La marine estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, pero aún así tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse.

- Ser espadachín ya es demasiado duro para la mayoría de los chicos. No quería que mi hija sufriera…

- ¿Su hija…?

- Kuina era amiga de Zoro.- explicó él abriendo una de las puertas e invitándola a pasar.

- Oh.

- Zoro era muy bueno, podía vencer incluso a los alumnos mayores; probablemente era el mejor del dôjo… pero mi hija siempre le vencía, a pesar de ser una chica.

Una idea empezó a aflorar en la mente de la joven. Kuina… Kuina debía ser aquella amiga de la que le había hablado, diciendo que era igual que ella.

- Ambos querían ser los mejores del mundo, así que se prometieron que un día lucharían y comprobarían quién era más fuerte. Sin embargo, mi hija murió poco tiempo después.

Era _ella_.

- Zoro me pidió su katana, diciendo que él cumpliría su sueño por los dos. Que sería el mejor espadachín del mundo entero.

Y para eso, tenía que vencer a Mihwack. Tashigi notó cómo unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas, e intentó secarse los ojos rápidamente.

- Mi hija estaba muerta, y ya no tenía sentido conservar la espada para una familia sin futuro, así que se la di. Y un día él se marchó del pueblo y no volvimos a verle, ni oímos apenas sobre él. Es la primera noticia suya que recibo en mucho tiempo…

Pero ella ya no escuchaba… ¿De qué había servido tanto esfuerzo? Ahora la espada era suya, pero no la merecía…

- ¿Consiguió Zoro su objetivo?- preguntó imperturbable el hombre, de espaldas a ella.

Tashigi tragó saliva e intentó contener las lágrimas, forzando la voz:

- Venció a Mihwack "Ojos de Halcón".

Se hizo silencio.

- Me alegro por él; su sueño era ser el mejor del mundo.- miró la espada y añadió, con un matiz de pena en la voz.- Kuina estaría orgullosa de él.

Al oír de nuevo el nombre de la niña, la marine se frotó la cara para secársela, escapándose de su boca un gemido lastimero.

- ¿Y ahora está en una prisión de la marina?'¿Quién le capturó?

Ya no podía más. _No podía más_. Lloró, intentando mantener algo de su honor tapándose el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Vio cómo el anciano se giraba y sonreía.

- Entonces ahora tú eres la mejor del mundo.- concluyó con un deje de cariño y amargura. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Tashigi a solas con la espada y su dolor.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, aspirando el aroma del incienso. Se había levantado antes de las primeras luces del sol, así que apenas era de mañana cuando Tashigi se puso a rezar. 

Ni siquiera la había conocido. No sabía nada más de ella parte de que era amiga de Roronoa Zoro y de que originalmente la Wadô Ichimonji era suya.

Había muerto tan joven…

- Veo que usted es de esas personas que hacen sus oraciones temprano.- dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas. La marine se giró, confirmando así su sospecha de que se trataba del maestro de Roronoa. Sin hacer otro comentario, el hombre se unió a ella frente a la tumba de la niña.

Cuando acabaron, los primeros pájaros comenzaban a cantar.

- ¿De qué murió su hija?

- Tropezó por las escaleras. Terrible, la fragilidad humana¿verdad?

Tashigi no dijo palabra en todo el camino de regreso al dôjo. Cuando vio a algunos de sus hombres preparando el barco, miró a su acompañante y murmuró:

- Roronoa decía que…que yo me parecía muchísimo a su hija.

- Sí, es cierto. Yo también lo he notado.- admitió.- Las dos practicáis el arte de la espada, tu cara se asemeja a la de ella… aunque yo veo más diferencias que similitudes.

La joven sonrió, sintiendo una corriente de gratitud hacia el anciano.

Tiempo después, cuando el navío de la marina había partido, él seguía mirando a la playa.

- Puede que Zoro no supiera ver eso…

* * *

¿Qué dirían si ahora le vieran en ese estado? 

Había vuelto a perder.

Después de incluso llegar a vencer al más grande de los grandes, él había sido también derrotado.

A rey muerto, rey puesto.

* * *

El informe médico había sido claro y contundente: 

Roronoa Zoro presentaba una hemorragia interna producida por una antigua herida.

Una herida en la que, desde luego, nada tenía que ver ella.

* * *

Cruzaron las miradas. Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y agarró con sus dientes la empuñadura de la Wadô Ichimonji. Vio cómo Tashigi ponía frente a ella su katana Shigure. Sin las gafas de parecía más a ella, a pesar de que la Kuina que había conocido había muerto siendo una niña. 

Pero ella no era Kuina, y eso era algo que todavía tenía que obligarse a recordar cada vez que pensaba en la marine.

La última vez había estado cerca, muy cerca de conseguirlo, muy cerca de acabar con las persecuciones, con los fantasmas, para siempre. Zoro no mataba a sus rivales adrede; si morían en combate, era culpa suya, por ponerse en medio. Una cosa era ser un espadachín, y otra muy distinta un asesino.

Pero sí, Zoro había matado. Y esa marine ya le había pedido una vez que le rebanara el cuello después de ser derrotada, y ya le había negado ese derecho dos veces. Zoro entendía, porque él también le había dicho al mismísimo Mihwack que acabase con él; ahora, con el tiempo, había comprendido la decisión de Ojos de Halcón de mantenerle vivo. Y aunque ni las circunstancias ni las razones eran las mismas, y, aunque Zoro _entendía_, Zoro no la había matado.

Pero no iba a haber una tercera: _"O ella, o yo"._

Si había que matarla, la mataría. Si tenía que morir...

Se ató el pañuelo negro en la cabeza, provocando un bufido de impaciencia por parte de la mujer.

No iba a tener otra derrota.

Porque vencer a Mihwack "Ojos de Halcón" no era ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, al menos no para Roronoa Zoro.

Los primeros choques entre espadas. Los primeros gritos y miradas de furia intensa. La sangre.

Le había dicho a Kuina que no pensaba consentir que achacara su futura derrota a que ella era una mujer, y él había usado la excusa de que aquella marine se parecía demasiado a su amiga de la infancia para evitar combatir contra ella y darle una muerte digna. Pues bien, eso se había acabado: no habría más huidas.

Roronoa Zoro no iba a perder por culpa de unos fantasmas del pasado o aquella herida que volvía a sangrar otra vez, porque él, que había vencido al que hasta entonces era el mejor espadachín del mundo, iba a acompañar al futuro Rey de los Piratas hasta el final, iba a cumplir _sus promesas_; porque cuando Roronoa quería vencer, nada podía detenerle…excepto quizás el destino.

Si tenía que morir, moriría.

* * *

- Ya has vuelto. 

Esta vez estaba sola, recién venida de una misión fuera, al parecer.

- ¿Y la espada?- inquirió Zoro, como casi siempre que la marine iba a visitarle al calabozo.

Le miró durante un silencio que se hizo eterno. Luego se dio la vuelta:

- Con su dueña.- y se dirigió al pasillo que conducía a la salida.

Zoro suspiró y se tumbó de nuevo contra la pared.

Durmió por primera vez en una semana.

* * *

Roronoa la hubiera podido vencer si hubiera querido. 

Roronoa la habría vencido si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida herida.

Ahora, la Wadô descansaba con su legítima propietaria, pero ella no podía descansar. Y no entendía cómo Zoro ("Roronoa", se corrigió ella mentalmente) podía hacerlo.

¿No había sido una lucha y una derrota deshonrosas, ser vencido por un contrincante en perfecto estado de salud, al contrario que él?'¿Acaso no le importaba seguir vivo después de perder de semejante modo? A ella sí le habría importado, y de hecho le importaba. Tashigi se sentía tentada a tomar la revancha cuando estuviera repuesto, pero no sólo era un disparate (¿Liberar temporalmente a un prisionero por razones personales, arriesgándose a que éste escapara?) sino que sabía muy bien que el espadachín se negaría.

El orgullo difuminaba y confundía los límites, concluía ella tras pasar otra noche en vela mirando el mar.

Se acercaba una tormenta.

* * *

- Aquí traigo la comida, cortesía del "restaurante de mierda". 

Zoro abrió un ojo. Y después el otro. Miró con fastidio al falso marine que sonreía con burla frente a su celda y gruñó:

- ¿Ya es de día, cocinero?

* * *


End file.
